


Longshot

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Harry wakes up chained to a chair with a hell of a headache, but he's not alone. Alastair is determined to awaken the darkness inside Macy and the reality of losing her has Harry admitting feelings he has been trying to bury.Set post 1.11





	Longshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder/gifts).



 

“Macy!” he shouts again, but her eyes remain closed and he is almost sure that the magic that swirls around her is blocking out his cries, and yet his throat burns with them as he tries, desperately, to break through. He pulls and tugs at the chains that have him secured to the metal chair on the other side of the room, but it is no use. They must be enchanted with some kind of blocking magic, because none of his powers seem to be working. Even if he could orb out of there, even for the briefest moments to raise the alarm he knows that he wouldn't.

 

He can’t leave her. He won’t leave her.

 

He has tried to fling the boxes across the room, but even his telekinesis is blocked and all he can do is scream.

 

It had been naive to think that Alastair had left Hilltowne for good, terrified of the power that the Charmed ones had and the damage they had managed to do. Instead the demon must have been biding his time. Waiting for some weakness in the sisterhood and an opportunity to strike.

 

Harry couldn't help but blame himself, distracted by the return of his memories, the idea of his lost son. He had been blind to the fractures around him until it had been too late.

 

But when he had heard her voice call for him he had been there in an instant. Only to find himself captured in some sort of binding spell, shortly followed by a hefty blow to the head.

 

Alastair's broad and gleaming smile had welcomed him when he came to and the chains were secured around his wrists.

 

They had been ready for him. They had a plan this time. And nothing was more dangerous than a demon with a plan.

 

He surveys the room again, coming up empty for any plan of escape. He can only hope that Mel and Maggie have noticed Macy’s absence, but then they may just as well be walking into a trap just as he has.

 

The magic that surrounds Macy begins to glow brighter, growing in intensity as Macy’s chest rises and falls heavily, until her body contorts, straining at the same bindings as his own, which Alastair seems displeased with.

 

She’s fighting back.

 

He can’t help the smile that crosses his face or the swelling of pride in his chest. Even now she is fighting, she won’t go down easily.

 

That’s his girl.

 

Alastair grimaces and stretches out his hand, perspiration on his brow as he pushes on, the mist intensifying and Macy opens her mouth in a scream that fills the room.

 

“Macy!” Harry shouts. Alastair persists as Harry tries desperately to break free, the chains clanging against the chair as he does so. Perhaps if he can cause enough noise it will distract him enough. He just needs to buy them some time, respite for Macy from whatever incantation Alastair is using. He pulls again and Alastair shoots him a fleeting look. They just need a little more time.

 

“I’ll do anything you want, just don’t hurt her!”

 

Alastair groans as he drops his hand, frustration clear on his face as he turns his attention fully towards Harry. The mist surrounding Macy begins to fade and she slumps back in the chair. Harry allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Grateful Alastair’s magic is no longer focused on her, allowing her some space to breathe, to regain her strength, before he undoubtedly begins again.

 

“The Knight in shining armour wants to make a deal,” the distain is clear in his tone, along with a hint of amusement, “how predictable.” He gives a shrug of his shoulders before he turns back towards Macy, and Harry can’t let him hurt her again. Just a little longer.

 

“No!” Harry shouts as Alastair raises his hand. Alastair gives an exasperated sigh as he turns his attention towards him, moving closer now, his face meeting Harry’s. Harry tries to pull himself up, as far as the chains will allow, to stare him right in the eyes.

 

“Now what could you possibly offer me? I have everything I want right here. You have no bargaining power here, whitelighter.” He can feel the pull in Alastair’s eyes, feels him reaching into his mind and picking it apart piece by piece, until Harry manages to cast him out.

 

Alastair lets out a loud, throaty laugh.

 

“You haven’t even told them what she is, have you?” There is no kindness in his smile as Harry tries to not let it show on his face, knowing that Alastair has already seen it. Harry’s eyes flick to Macy, but she is still unconscious, the draining magic that Alastair is using must be powerful. Even without their recent training sessions Macy is no pushover. A natural talent.

 

“Ah. now that is interesting.” Alastair claps his hands together, a look of glee crossing his face.

 

“Now, why would the noble whitelighter, loyal to the Elders,” he gives a dramatic bow, “The great and powerful beings. Keep that particular piece of information from them.”

 

“Macy is my charge.” Harry straightens as he speaks, ”I am to protect her, above all else.” He is sworn to protect Macy and her sisters, but he can’t help the concern he feels about what the elders would do with the information that Macy was brought back from the dead. That she might be the source written in the prophecies.

 

They would make sure that prophecy never came to pass, no matter the cost.

 

“Pretty sure that isn’t the company motto.” Alastair sneers, before he makes his way back over to Macy, Harry’s body tensing with every step he takes.

 

“I have been around a while Harry. Long enough to know that, with you goody two shoes the mission comes before all else. And a witch, with that kind of darkness inside her, that,” he gives a grin that turns Harry’s stomach, “potential.”

 

“I mean that is what happened last time isn’t it.” Harry remains silent, wondering how much Alastair was able to gleam from his mind. Just how much power this demon really has.

 

“What was the last one’s name?” Harry clears his mind, just in case Alastair is trying to probe his mind again and because to think of her name again, and what happened makes him feel sick.

 

“Fiona, that’s it. She had something inside her didn’t she, something that scared your precious Elders and they sent her straight down to the pit. Kicking and screaming.”

 

The guilt still remains, even after all these years. He couldn't save her, and the mission comes before all else.

 

“Don’t look so surprised. Your ranks are not as closed as you might like to believe. And us demons are incredible gossips. Especially when your witches turn against their own.” He kneels in front of Macy, his head tilted as he examines her.

 

Harry can feel it building inside him, white hot anger.

 

“So, what makes this one different?” He trails a hand across Macy’s cheek as he speaks.

 

“Don’t you touch her!” Harry roars, and Alastair chuckles in response to his reaction.

 

“Oh, there it is,” Alastair takes a deep breath in, as if he can sense the truth, the truth that Harry is yet to admit even to himself.  “You good guys are always suckers for the forbidden aren’t you?”

 

Harry curses the chains and their ability to drain his powers, leaving him vulnerable and weak, unable to fling Alastair across the room. Some kind of protector, and he could feel that history was about to repeat itself.

 

“Is it love, whitelighter?” He feels the blood drain from his face, and the laugh that Alastair gives cuts right through him.

 

But then, Alastair’s attention is diverted elsewhere, outside of the room as he casts his eyes to the ceiling above them. He frowns, his bravado faltering, before smiling back at Harry.

 

“You’ll have to excuse me for a moment. It seems the welcome party I organised for your Charmed ones need a little assistance.”

 

His footsteps echo outside of the room and Harry frantically pulls at his binds again, shuffling in the chair to find any kind of leverage he can although knowing there is none there to give. Alastair was not likely to make any mistakes this time, not after the dressing down the sisters had given him at their last encounter.

 

“Macy,” he says her name hoping that she will stir, his heart sinking when she remains still, only finding comfort in the steady rise and fall of her chest. He can hear the commotion now outside the room. He prays that he has trained them well enough, knowing in his heart that they are probably giving those demons hell out there, but they will be outnumbered and they need to get out of there.

 

He won’t let them win, he won’t let them turn Macy into something he knows she is not.

 

He repeats her name again and a wave of relief falls over him when she finally opens her eyes.

 

“Harry?” She tries to sit up, before the ties restrict her movement. “What’s happening?”

 

“Alastair is back, I heard you call for me, but it seems they were ready for me.”

 

“They hurt you?” He winces, reminded of the bruises that must be developing across his face and body, the gash above his eyebrow and the split lip. Hunter had seemed none too happy that he had been left in Tartarus and had seen it fit to take his frustration out on Harry.

 

The pain didn’t bother him, physical pain was something that he was used to. No, it was the little taunts, the things he whispered in his ear as he delivered a punch to his gut that had the most impact. What they were going to turn Macy into and what they were going to use her for.

 

When he had first heard that Macy had the ‘Ebi’ as Madame Rosa had so delicately put it he had kept a careful watch over her, while maintaining his distance. He had seen flashes of it, when Macy would let her careful control slip and he would catch her. The hint of darkness showing through.

 

But his feelings for his charge were becoming something that went beyond the feelings one should have for the ones they are entrusted to protect. He would find himself enjoying the time he spent with her more and more. Their catch ups over tea had become an important part of his weekly routine, and when her gentle knock would come at his office door he could not help the smile that spread across his face.

 

And yet he pushed them down, he buried them so that he did not even acknowledge them himself. He couldn’t afford to.

 

Something had changed when he had heard her call out his name and he had found her here. He wasn’t ready to start to imagine his world without her in it.

 

A crash from outside the hallway has them both jumping.

 

“Maggie!” Macy yells as her sister enters the room, shutting and locking the door behind her, her heels clacking against the concrete floor as she runs to check on Macy first.

 

“Maggie, you need to break Macy’s chains,” Maggie tugged on the chains before shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Harry searched his mind for something to help, a spell of some kind.

 

Maggie it seemed had other ideas and had found an axe from the one of the many boxes that were scattered around the warehouse. She held it up triumphantly with a broad smile.

 

“I think this will probably do the job,” her fingers trace over the axe as she recites an incantation under her breath. One Harry he is sure has not been covered in their training. A light covers the blade and when she swings the axe down on the chains securing Macy to her chair. They disintegrate into nothing. Macy rubs her wrists as Maggie approaches Harry, swinging down with precision and the chains that have kept him from her are no longer there.

 

“Where’s Mel?,” Macy asks trying to stand from the chair, but stumbles as she tries to do so. Harry pulls her against him, looping her arm over his shoulder as his hand on her waist keeps her steady.

 

“She’s dealing with the demons, and Alastair.” Maggie explains, dropping the axe.

 

“On her own,” Harry asks unable to keep the worry from his voice. Alastair was no match obviously for the three sisters together, but on their own. Macy makes a move towards the door, before she stumbles and Harry catches her.

 

“Jada is with her.” Maggie assures them, but it doesn’t put Harry at ease. He didn’t like the way the Sarcana had so easily pulled Mel into their ranks, there was something about them that made him edgy.

 

“Don’t look at me like that Harry, we needed help.”

 

Harry sighs, “Of course,” Now was not the time. He would have to give the lecture on trusting people and choosing sides later.

 

“Okay we need to go,” Maggie said as footsteps could be heard, thundering down the hallway, Alastair was not alone.

 

“Mel?” Macy asks, her voice low as she leans heavily on Harry.

 

“They were a distraction, to get me in. Jada will orb them out,” there is a clang against the closed door, “we should do the same.” Harry holds out his arm which Maggie loops her own around. Alastair’s roar reverberates in his ears as he clicks his fingers.

 

***

 

Harry finished the incantation, as his fingers traced the frame of the final window in the Vera house. He had protected the house after the visit from the satyr, or so he thought, but something had lifted the protection spell. A problem for another day it would seem. He would need to be more vigilant in the future.

 

“So we shouldn’t have any more unexpected guests, without us knowing.” Harry came into the lounge to find Macy sitting on the couch. Macy nodded her eyes locked on the fire that blazed in the fireplace.

 

“You okay?” Harry asks as he runs his hand over the windowsill again.

 

“I think I would be lying if I said yes.” He deliberates taking the seat next to her. Given the events of tonight he can’t help feeling that he should keep his distance. But the way she looks at him, unshed tears behind her eyes his need to comfort her wins out and he takes the seat next to her.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says knowing it’s not enough.

 

“It’s okay.” The smile on her lips doesn’t quite reach her eyes and he wants to reach out to her, wrap her body in his arms and lie, that it’s all going to be okay.

 

He winces as he reaches for the cup on the table in front of them, “Still not going to let me patch you up?”

 

He pulls back, “They are just superficial, really,” he assures her.

 

She smiles at him, as if she knows that trying to convince him otherwise is a losing battle. “Well at least let me pour the tea then.” He nods with a chuckle. After she pours the tea into the two cups he doesn’t take it immediately. 

 

“Tonight, I thought I was going to lose you.” He says before he can stop the words from tumbling from his mouth. It was silly of him to think that she might feel the same way. She takes his hand in her own, a gesture that feels more intimate than it should.

 

When he looks up he sees something in her eyes, and he dares to hope that it might be expectation. “I, I won’t lose you, you have become important to me. More than a friend, more than you should be and I-”

 

Her lips press against his own and the words are lost. It takes a moment for his mind to confirm that this isn’t some trick, or another dream that he has concocted to ease the pain, or satiate the loneliness he feels each night he returns to his condo, alone. He returns her kiss, his lips moving against hers as if it is meant to be. When he pulls back he notices the smile evident in her eyes.

 

He pushes back the hair from her face, his hand cupping her cheek as he takes her in. He hadn’t wanted to hope, maybe he didn’t think he was deserving of this. After what he had learnt of his past, that he was not worthy, but with the way she was looking at him, the trust in her eyes he wanted to be.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you,” her head dips down, avoiding his gaze. “I was afraid that it would complicate things.”

 

His finger under her chin encourages her to look at him again and he can’t help himself.

 

“It will,” he admits as his lips ghost across hers, the Elders would be furious if they found out.

 

That once again Harry Greenwood has forgotten where the line is, that once again his heart has gotten in the way.

 

 


End file.
